


I Hated Being Thirteen

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the "Name something you think I will never, ever, ever write" meme, prompt: "The PPTH gang are all at high school and are all thirteen years old. (This is a serious fic)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hated Being Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisylily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daisylily).



Eric was just about to take a leak when he heard the two boys – the freak and his nerd friend – talking to each other. He looked around and realized they were hiding in the handicapped stall together. Were they gay or something, he wondered for the twentieth time. Eric and his best friend Robert hung out together a lot, sure, but they weren’t as pathetically one-on-one as the freak and his friend were.

“You gotta tell someone, Greg,” the nerd was saying, in his pleading, nagging tone, the one that made Eric’s teeth clench.

“It’s no big deal,” the freak replied, trying to sound tough but not making it one hundred percent. “You worry too much, James.”

Feet shuffled and the stall door wobbled a bit, like maybe they were about to come out. Eric willed his pee to hurry up, because he sure didn’t want to talk to them.

Then there was a clunk that might’ve been a hand against the door, and the nerd said louder, “It is a big deal; he’s not supposed to do that to you. You’re just a kid.”

“You didn’t listen to the rabbi at that lame-butt bar mitzvah you made me go to? We’re men now.”

“In the eyes of God, and you don’t even get to say that because you haven’t been bar mitzvahed. But in the eyes of the law, we’re kids, and he can’t do that to you. It’s abuse.”

Eric didn’t want to hear this, not one bit of it. It was none of his business what the freak was up to, or what anybody did to him. It was none of Eric’s business, and he didn’t care. Really.

There was a loud scuffle and a bang, and somebody gasped. Probably the nerd.

“Don’t say that word,” the freak snarled. “Abuse is bruises and punches and burns and scars. What happens to me is discipline, that’s all, and I’m a man and I can take it.”


End file.
